vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Raven Queen
Summary The Raven Queen is a mysterious deity from Dungeons and Dragons. Little is known about her backstory, and what information anyone has gathered on it seems to be contradictory. It is, however, known, that she was a former human of some sort who ascended to godhood, and that she despises anyone who tried to gain immortality. Following her death as a mortal, she was courted by the death god Nerull. After ages of scheming she began to take control of his supply of souls, thus gaining enough power to overthrow and usurp her consort. Thus she became a deity of death, respected by other gods- it is even said that while she had her enemies, such as Vecna, they would prefer her keep control of the domain of Death rather than a being such as Orcus. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-A Name: The Raven Queen, It's stated her original name was different but has been lost to time completely Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler of the Shadowfel, Warlock Patron Goddess of fate, death, and winter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Enhanced Senses, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Precognition in her original form (Can likely sense any death 17 weeks in advance due to taking Nerull's position ), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Death Manipulation (Can cause any mortal being to instantly die if she wills), Fate Manipulation (Holds near absolute control over fate), Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Creation, Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilinguilism, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (The nature of the shadowfell that she can control the spacetime of causes those without resistance to mind manipulation to slowly go insane. She likely has this ability on an extremely amplified scale) Space-Time Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Animal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, likely numerous others. Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Vecna cannot defeat her with brute force) | Multiverse level+ (Absorbed the powers of the greater god Nerull) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Physically. Up to Multiversal+ with powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius. Has outsmarted other gods, and, while her intelligence rating is unspecified, she is vastly smarter than those with an intelligence rating of 20, with 17 being considered genius) Weaknesses: None notable Key: 5th edition | Original Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Gods Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Hasbro Category:Fate Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 2